


[Art] Please Wake, My Love

by drjezdzany (Lorien)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Big Bang Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorien/pseuds/drjezdzany
Summary: This is my art forhero_complex_girlincredible story"Please Wake, My Love".
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67
Collections: Witcher Big Bang





	[Art] Please Wake, My Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hero_complex_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hero_complex_girl/gifts).



> This is a part of the [Witcher Big Bang over at tumblr](https://witcherbigbang.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I've been lucky to be allowed to draw for hero_complex_girl's wonderful story - [go and read it here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408158). Seeing the story grow and being able to read it before anyone else was an honor, especially as they added an extra bit just to make my first drawing match better with they story. Thank you for indulging my need to draw Geralt desperatedly clutching Jaskier's lute. <3


End file.
